Beginning to End
by Game-Tycoon
Summary: The city is under attack and the only ones who can stop it are the legendary Smashers. Enemies become allies, allies become enemies. Can the Smashers fight against the new threats, or will they erased from the record books?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

**Ty: And so, it has come to this. I realized I could never finish my other stories. I looked back, realized my mistakes in them, and I'm ready to start anew. No more (extremely dated) internet and tv references. Less over-the-top crossovers. Hopefully, everyone closer to his or her actual personality…**

**Mewtwo: So wait…our story will never be finished?**

**Ty: Only in my mind.**

**Mewtwo: Well, damn it Ty, this story better be good!**

**Ty: …Anyway. Now, let's start over. **

* * *

The mirror was propped in its usual spot in the corner. He looked into it and flexed, showing off to himself. He was strong, he was handsome, he was…Luigi. The Green Thunder, one half of the legendary Mario Bros. "Today's gonna be a great day. Nothing bad will go wrong. After all, you're the Green Thunder! You're a hero, loved by all. Especially the ladies!" He raised his eyebrow mischievously.

"Luigi, are you done in there?"

He screamed and grabbed the mirror, hurrying to slide it under his bed. "W-w-w-w-what do you mean? I-I-I'm not doing anything in here!"

The door opened, revealing the beautiful Princess Peach. She had a look of impatience on her face. "Everyone knows about your little "Esteem Increase" rituals, so there's no point in hiding it anymore."

Luigi stammered. "I have no idea what you're talking about Princess! W-why are you in my room anyway?"

"I was told to get you to come to the dining room. Dinner's ready, and you're the only one who hadn't arrived yet."

"I-I'll be there in a second…"

"You better, Wolf and Bowser have already started complaining. You know how they are." Peach closed the door. Luigi waited until he heard her footsteps disappear. He sighed and kicked at the ground.

"Guess I should do it somewhere else." The plumber exited his room and trotted down the hallway.

--

"Where's the damn food?!" Wolf slammed his fists onto the table, an eating utensil in each hand. "If I knew I was going to wait this long, I would've fried up some…" The bounty hunter licked his lips and spied across the tables. He saw the brown-tipped ears of a small, yellow rodent.

Pikachu met his gaze and a chill went down his spine. They went through this routine often.

"We're still waiting on that green guy. I swear, if he makes us wait one more time just so he can work on his social issues, I'm going to fry him!" Bowser smashed his scaly fist onto the hard, wooden table. The wood cracked, causing some splinters to shoot out and scatter across the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm here guys." Luigi entered the large, chandelier-lit room. A large rug lied on the floor, the Smash emblem blazoned in the middle. There were six tables spread out across the room, spreading out the Smashers into groups. Wolf, Bowser, Dedede, and Wario, the group no one wanted to be near, the silent table with Ganondorf, Mewtwo, and Meta Knight, and then everyone else who constantly changed tables.

Wario held in his laughter. "Have any luck today, Greenie?" He started to snicker.

"Haha, very funny Wario." Luigi pulled his hat over his eyes and found his spot near Roy, Lucas, and Pikachu. "So, what's on the menu tonight guys?"

Roy held his face in his hands and sighed. "We don't know yet."

"H-hey, don't tell me you guys are angry too!"

Pikachu patted Luigi's shoulder. "Pika…"

Luigi looked at his electric pal. "What?"

"Sorry, got caught up. He's just a little sore since we were supposed to eat thirty minutes ago."

Luigi looked down at the table. "Yeah, you guys are angry."

"We are." Master Hand floated into the dining hall.

"It's good to see you all finally gathered here. A little late, I admit." Luigi slid under the table. "Tonight's dinner consists roast turkey, sliced pota-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll figure it out when we start eating! We're tired of waiting!"

"Fine, have your stinking dinner!" The leader of the fighters snapped his fingers and the kitchen door burst open. Wire-frames and Alloys rolled in carts covered in food. "Enjoy it while it lasts, which doesn't seem like long." Bowser had knocked over one of the Alloys and his table was snatching all the food from its tray.

"What?! We were probably the hungriest here!" The Koopa King smashed his large teeth into the turkey, taking a few bones with it.

"Anyway, I also have some news. I'm sure you've all heard of the recent attacks in the city, correct?" The hand floated in front of a large window, facing his crack team of fighters.

Mario took a bite of his potatoes. "Of course. It's all over the news lately, and you sent Snake, R.O.B., and Meta Knight to check it out yesterday."

"Yes, and we didn't find anything. But now, I have some sources telling me rumors of another attack an hour from now. They say a bomb will go off in Center Square."

Link stood up. "But if that happens, the citizens will be in an uproar!"

"That's probably what they've been waiting for. I think they want to test us, see if we're as good as we are said to be.

"You think we're being challenged by someone? Kind of lame, if you ask me. If they wanted to fight us so bad, they should've just knocked on the front door." Dedede swallowed a large slice of cake and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"The large penguin is right." Ike sliced at his steak. "You picked us because we're the strongest fighters in Nintendo City, right? We shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Normally, I'd agree with you, but that doesn't mean there aren't those that will try and rise up. There are also those newcomers that arrive in our town every so often, and the visitors from the neighboring 3rd party Cities. Even those cities have rambunctious bad guys that have heard of us, so any villain could be a suspect."

"It doesn't just have to be villains." A wave of shock struck the Smashers. The normally silent table had finally spoken. Mewtwo had his fingers folded together. "Heroes are a big a threat as the villains. There are good guys that can fold under pressure, be easily swayed, or succumb to jealousy. Don't rule them out because they might have 'developed morals.' Even someone here could turn against us."

Master Hand tapped the floor. "I hate to say it, but you have a point. Everyone, just watch out if you see anything suspicious." A loud crash grabbed everyone's attention, bringing their gaze to the doors. Crazy Hand slid across the floor and landed in front of his calmer brother. "Crazy, what is it? You're not usually in the mansion for dinner."

"There's an attack happening right now! The source was wrong!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone rushed to the window and looked toward the city. Nothing was unusual, the city looked as calm as ever, the Nin-Central Building standing tall above all the other buildings. No one said a word. "Crazy, are you sure about this? It isn't funny to makes jokes from something so serious."

"I'm serious! I saw it coming! Just wait!" Still, nothing happened.

"You worried us for nothing. There are no attackers from the North, the South, the West, or the East. We would get an alert if there were any attacks."

"They aren't coming from the sides! They're coming from above!" Crazy smashed his finger through the glass and pointed high into the air. Everyone got down low to look as high as they could.

"No way…" The sky quickly changed from a light blue to darkening red. A gigantic, flaming meteor was falling from the sky, right above the city. It was large enough to take out the entire town, even the area around it. "T-this couldn't possibly be an attack. Just extreme, misfortune…"

"No, look! There's someone on it!" Falcon had binoculars out and saw a figure standing on top of the rock.

Samus snatched them from the racer. "He's right, Hand. Seems to be a…small boy?"

"Impossible! I haven't heard of anyone who should be able to do this!" Master Hand hit the floor with a closed fist.

"You can stop this, can't you?!"

"I can't leave the mansion, remember? That was the price for creating this group…Where's Mewtwo and Ganondorf?" Everyone looked around. The two Smashers, said to be the strongest of all of them, were missing in action. "They must have gone to the city! Someone has to stop them!"

"Don't worry Master hand, we'll bring them back!" Samus, Meta Knight, Falco, and Falcon ran as fast as they could to the garage. There was a roar of the engines, and their ships blasted off the rooftop. Fox and Olimar stared blankly at each other, then hurried off to board their own ships.

--

The city was in turmoil. The citizens crowded the streets, pushing each other to get to the nearest gate. No one cared for anyone except themselves as they tried to save their own hides. There was no space, except around the only two who dared to stay inside the terrified city. The Genetic Pokemon and the King of Evil's power separated the crowd, only causing more panic. They stared up at the meteor about to fall on top of them. "Do you see what I see, Mewtwo?"

"Indeed. There seems to be someone riding the rock. Do you think we can stop him?"

Ganondorf had a wicked smirk across his face. "Of course." An immense dark aura poured from the olive-skinned man. He raised his arm and the aura stared to cover the meteor, slowing it down.

"Seems the person is angry with us. There will be an attack from your left. Duck, then uppercut."

"You know best." There was a flash of silver from Ganon's left. He ducked as he was told and raised his fist into the air, striking the rider. "Now, let's see who dares to attack our city."

Mewtwo used Psychic on the body of the small boy. His red scarf waved through the air as he was held in the air. His spiky blue hair stood up as he struggled. "Seems we've caught ourselves a child."

"I'm no child, fool!" His voice was rather high-pitched for a boy. "You two have guts for fighting against an Overlord!"

"He doubts us."

"It seems so. Who are you, and why have you attacked our town?" The meteor hung in the air, supported by the Dark King's power.

"Heh. Put me down and I'll tell you." Mewtwo did as he was asked. "I am the greatest Overlord, Laharl!"

"Yes, overlord, you've told us. It doesn't seem important."

"Grr, don't make fun of me! I attacked because those were the orders."

"So there are more of you?"

"Of course, only an insane person who attack Nin-City by themselves."

"Are you insane?"

"Of course."

"So you were given orders by your leader?"

Laharl smirked. "Ahahaha!! Nope, I am one of them!" Laharl disappeared from their sight.

Mewtwo's eyes widened. "Ganon, watch out!"

"Where?!" The demon overlord reappeared in front of Ganondorf. "Blazing Knuckle!" His fist was enveloped in white-hot flames and it connected with the King's chest. "Extra-power!" The fire increased and his hand punched through his body armor, creating a hole in Ganon's chest. "That's one down. The talking feline is next! Can you last until my meteor hits?" Ganon fell to his knees and clutched his chest.

"Damn…Psyc-" Laharl disappeared again. "I know where you'll attack from, don't think I'll go down easily!" Mewtwo leapt off his tail as the Overlord slashed at where he standing. His sword had razor edges along the sides.

"Do you think you can outrun me? At my level, my speed is much higher than yours! I don't even have to use my strongest attack on you! Star!"

"What?!" A purple shine blasted Mewtwo's body, knocking him to the ground. Laharl walked over and stomped on Mewtwo's arm. There was a snap and the Pokemon groaned in pain.

"Seems I've broken your arm. Now, all I have to do is finish you off and I'll be done here." He raised his sword.

"Not so fast!" Two laser blasts struck Laharl, knocking the sword from his hand.

"Who dares attack the great Laharl?!" He turned just as two Arwings passed over his head.

"Sorry, but we can't let you kill our friends!" Fox and Falco shot at the demon again.

"You two are annoying! Fire!" The planes burst into flames and both pilots ejected from them. "I only planned to take out some of you, but the more the merrier as they always say!" He pointed his hand at the three of them as the Arwing pilots landed next to Mewtwo. "I'll kill you all in one shot!" Luck was with the Smashers today as a large beam struck Laharl, blasting him back. "Who's attacking me now?! What the hell is going on?!" Samus crashed her ship into him.

"Get lost, brat. We don't have time for you."

"Grr, damn it, you guys are so damn annoying!! I will wipe you out! Ovelo-" The Falcon Flyer landed on top of the enraged demon. Falcon emerged from his ship.

"Samus! Help Olimar destroy the meteor before it destroys the entire city!" His ship stated to rumble. "W-what's going on?!" Laharl lifted the flyer.

"That's it! I'm outta here! Next time I come back, you're all dead, you here me?!" Laharl tossed the ship up and flew into the distance, giving them the finger before he completely disappeared from their sights. Samus reared her ship near the meteor and charged up her strongest laser beam. Olimar's ship sped toward it from a distance, the Halberd not far behind. The beams from the Samus's ship, the Halberd, and Olimar's space ship crashing into the rock started to crack it.

"This is the final blow." Meta Knight grabbed a lever on the panel and pulled it back. The Halberd's large claw launched forward and smashed the fracture caused by the energy beams. The meteor cracked and shattered, raining flaming rocks onto the city. "This may be bad, but it's better than the whole city being destroyed." Meta Knight held onto the intercom speaker. "Someone needs to pick up Mewtwo and Ganon and get them to Dr. Mario. We have to inform Master Hand of everything."

* * *

**Ty: I wonder if any of the old authors I knew are still here…**


	2. Smashers Together!

**Chapter 2- Smashers Together!!**

**Ty: Man, I'm bad at doing things on time…**

* * *

"Mewtwo and Ganondorf are both in intensive medical care. Luckily, they will both recover in due time." Master Hand tapped the table and sighed. "It seems a group has been formed to take us down. Again. Except this time, they can actually fight back."

"Shut it, Hand!"

"Quiet Bowser. We all know those two were our strongest fighters, and they were crushed in less than ten seconds. That equals bad."

Sonic looked bummed. "I think we all understood that when we saw a hole in the unstoppable King of Evil's chest and he wasn't breathing. Just look at Luigi." He pointed at the table behind him, where Luigi was cowering slightly.

"H-hey! Why do you pick me out?!"

Sonic grinned and wagged his finger. "Because it's too easy."

Master Hand slammed the floor with his fist. "Stop playing around, we need to be serious about this! I cannot let all of you get killed, especially if it's because you were all messing with each other!" Sonic was the one cowering now.

"N-no need to be angry, boss! I was just playing with him!" He had a nervous smile.

"Look, we still have no clue who or what we're dealing with! Unless they come within the mansion, we have little to no advantage!" The sound of footsteps caught everyone's attention and they turned their heads. Mewtwo stood in the doorway, clutching his arm.

"We don't need to…" He clenched his teeth and groaned. "We don't need to worry, Master Hand. I have a plan to…help us." He started to tip over, but Samus and Falcon ran over and caught him.

"Are you insane Mewtwo?! You need to be resting your arm!"

The feline-like Pokemon was sweating and breathing heavily. "I wasn't going to sit in that hospital bed while you were all in danger. I know most of you think I'm some kind of heartless beast but I'm not going to let anyone in this mansion die."

The giant hand was still. "…Go back to your bed Mewtwo."

"Master Hand!"

"Look, I agree with you to fullest of my ability, but you can't speak about protecting others if you can't first protect yourself!" Mewtwo glared at the gloved hand, turned his back on the Smashers, and slowly floated back to the infirmary. "I will consult you about your idea when I'm done." Everything was quiet among the fighters. "I have one question for you all: Who is willing to fight for their city?" Still no sound.

A hand smacked the table and its owner stood. Luigi looked serious. "I will fight! I know I'm not the strongest or the bravest out of everyone here, but I am willing to fight anyone if it means protecting everyone!"

Another hand, this one clawed, punched the table. Bowser stood on his seat and roared. "I don't know about anyone else here, but I'm not going let myself be showed up by the so-called Green Lighting!" He smirked at the younger Mario brother who stood not far from him.

"It's the Green Thunder."

"Whatever." The two rivals high-fived and pumped their fists.

"I'm with Bowser on this one!"

"We won't let them beat us!"

"I'll ask one more time! Who will fight to protect our city from the opposing forces?!"

"THE SMASHERS!!" The uproar created by them was enough to shake the entire mansion.

--

"Hey, isn't it our turn to use the virtual training grounds?!"

"No way, it's us!" ROB and G&W stared down with Kirby and Jigglypuff. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi clashed with Bowser and Wario. The sound of a Smart Bomb going off covered up the sound of the others in the room.

Master Hand floated inside the infirmary with Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf. "How long until they can help out?"

Dr. Mario flipped through the pages on his clipboard and tapped his pen on the paper. "Well, Ganon will be out by tonight. His regenerative powers are helping out a great deal. Mewtwo, on the other hand, still needs a while until he can use his arm. His telekinetic powers don't completely make up his weak body frame."

"I'm right here you know." Mewtwo ripped up the page with his mind and shot the pen through the wall.

"Ow!"

"I think you hit Roy. Anyway Mewtwo, I said I would listen to your plan, so spit it out. I'll do almost anything to save everyone in this city and the mansion."

Mewtwo laid his head back onto his pillow. "From what I believe it seems, this group has people from the other cities. If we can get people from those cities with extensive knowledge of our enemies, they can help us and tell us how we can fight them."

"You mean heroes from those cities, correct."

"No. It's like I said, even the good guys can go against us. Villains could become our greatest allies in this fight. You know it just as much as I do." Master Hand drooped.

"You're right. I'll discuss it with the others. Maybe we can get some of the assistant fighters to help us as well." He walked out of the room and entered the training room. Zelda and Peach were inside; using might and magic to counter Ness and Lucas' psychic powers. "I have another question for all of you so gather round. Mewtwo thinks it would be helpful if we gathered outside reinforcements. Honestly, I agree with him, but I will let you all decide."

"…" They huddled together and spoke among themselves. Roy was let out of the group after a minute of conversation. He cleared his throat and looked up at the owner of the mansion.

"We've come to a decision, Master Hand. We'll let other fighters in."

"Really?"

"Of course! We're going to need all the people we can get to help us!"

The hand seemed to be smiling. "Alright, I'll find some fighters. Just don't get feisty with the newcomers like every other time." He flew out of the room, leaving them alone with each other.

Silence. "….Prank time!" There were cheers from the older Smash members. Whenever newcomers arrived, they would often play pranks on them or test them in some other humiliating way. While they hollered, a loud knock came from the other side of the room and everyone turned to the closet door. It suddenly opened and Waluigi, Little Mac, Saki, and Isaac fell into the room.

Isaac fell into a cold sweat and nervously grinned at the Smashers. "Hey g-guys! We wanted to know if we could help! It's okay if you say no though!" They started to run for the door, but they stopped by a large Bowser blocking the door.

"Now why would we not want you guys to help? Just know that for the next few days, you're going to go through agonizing torment that will probably mentally scar you for life." Bowser cracked his knuckles while the three of them shivered in fear.

"Noooooo!"

Outside the room, Stafy, Kat, Ana, Lyn, Ray MK, Resetii, and Tingle listened in to what sounded like chainsaws and hammers being tossed around the room. They ran as fast as they could, only to be stopped by the awakened Ganondorf. As his side was Shadow, looking at them with discontent. Ganon pounded his fist into his hand and smirked. "Look's like we'll have to whip you newbies into shape." The mansion was filled with screams that shook the mansion almost as much as the cheering from earlier.

--

"I can't believe you all." The new fighters were lined up behind Master Hand. Shadow, K.K. Slider, Ridley, Silver, and Krystal looked down the line, looking at the 'pranked' new Smashers. Lyn, Kat, and Ana were huddled around each other, quivering in fear in the corner, Resetii, Tingle, and Waluigi were in body heap next to the scared girls, Little Mac, Saki, and Isaac were taped to the ceiling, and Stafy and Ray were being tossed around in the crowd. "I know your tricks are a pastime among all of you, but this is going a little too far. As punishment, I have dismantled the entertainment room, leaving only the Wii. You can look, but you can't play."

"Awww…."

"Now, as soon as they get over everything, they will begin training with you, where I hope you will treat them as Smashers and not targets. Are there any questions?"

"I have one. Why did you pick some of these guys?" Wario stood in front of the others. "Let me give you my opinions of these new guys. I can understand some of them like Lyn, Shadow, and Saki, but you expect us to believe that a dog with a guitar, a toy robot, a very prissy mole, a star that even Jiggly can beat up, and a middle-aged pedophile with a fairy fetish can help us in any way?!"

"I see your points. How about it this then, you and your brother can go up against any two of the new fighters. If you win, the losers have to do everything you say for a week, but if you lose, it is vice-versa and you will be the new cleaning ladies for a month."

"Deal! I already know that I, a seasoned Smasher, won't lose to practically any of these guys! I bet a thousand bucks on it!"

Master Hand snapped his fingers. "Then it is set! Our newcomer battle will start as soon as you pick two out."

Wario grinned a mischievous grin and looked at the line. "Alright, this should be easy. I pick the starfish and the mole! Time to get it on!"

After the fighters woke up, they were immediately rushed into the battle chamber. There was a large screen set out, normally used for whenever a special fight was going on. The stage was Final Destination, the Wario Bros on one side, the two misfits on the other. Wario looked pumped. "I hope you two are ready for a beat down!"

Mr. Resetii smacked his ax against the floor and aimed it at the two. "We'll see who's going to get beat! I've been on the sidelines long enough, and now that I'm here, I can tell you both how many rules I've seen you break and how angry it makes me! Once I kick the snot out of you youngun's, I'll force you to listen to my longest speech yet and…"

Five minutes later

"And then I'll pop you in the nose! And kick you in the kneecap! I'll send you both crying home to mama!"

"Are you DONE?!"

"Yep indeedy."

"Don't worry bro, I'm an expert at stomping on things!" Waluigi leapt through the air and aimed the tip of his shoe at the wisecracking underground mammal. But his foot sank into something. Stafy had caught the thin brother's foot. Waluigi kept going down and slammed the star into the floor. "Hey, I wasn't aiming for you, ya little twerp!" Waluigi started to stomp on him.

"F…fee…" Stafy started to turn red.

"What, you gonna cry?!" Stafy started expanding. "Eh?"

"Fee!!" Stafy puffed up to the size of a large beach ball, knocking Waluigi off balance. Stafy eyes burned with pride as he dashed and rammed into the brother, knocking him close to the edge.

"Hey wimp, get up! If I lose because of you, you will never see another minigame again!" While Wario had his back turned and fussed at his younger brother, Resetii took his chance and rushed over as past as he could.

"Ahahaha!! Resetii smash!" He pulled a large rock from his hole and dropped it on Wario's head. He clocked out and fell to the ground, his eyes spinning in his skull. "Stafy, time for our ultimate combo!"

"Oh no you don't!" Waluigi whipped out his tennis racket and dashed at them. "WAAAAAAH!!!"

Stafy put his back to Resetii's. "Reset Spin!" Stafy leapt high into the air, holding onto Resetii, who held out his pick-ax, and spun like a top toward the brothers.

"Wario, Wario! Wake up! Quickly!" Waluigi had ran back and was shaking Wario like crazy.

"What…what do you want?" Wario's eyes opened and he spotted the drill heading toward them. "AAAHHH!!"

GAME

Wario and Waluigi were tossed out of the teleporter and landed with a thud while Resetii and Stafy casually walked out of theirs. Master Hand picked up the Wario Bros. and kept them on their feet. "Well, well, well, seems you two lost. Now, as part of the deal, you will do as they wish you to do for a week, then the week after that, you will clean up the entire mansion or there will be dire consequences. Also, you have to give them both a thousand dollars and listen to Resetii's prepared speech. Have fun." Wario and Waluigi cried waterfall. Master Hand looked down at the Smashers. "Now, we will start your training immediately, with 8 teams of 6 and a team of 7. Mario will lead his team of himself, Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Lyn, Zelda, Kat and Ana, and Tingle. Mewtwo, after his arm fully recovers, will have Saki, Wario, Falco, Fox, and Stafy. Marth will train with his team with Roy, the Ice Climbers, Silver, K.K. Slider, and Lucas. Luigi is with Dr. Mario, Toon Link, Kirby, Olimar, and Resetii. Captain Falcon will team up with Ridley, Dedede, Ray MK, Waluigi, and Peach. Meta Knight's platoon consists of Bowser, ROB, Little Mac, Ness, and Link. The other teams are Ganondorf, Shadow, Ike, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Donkey Kong. The 8th team is Snake, Pikachu, Pit, Wolf, Isaac, and Krystal. The last team is Samus, Pokemon Trainer, G&W, Lucario, Sonic, and Young Link."

Several Smashers were writing all of this down on notepads. "Can you repeat that?"

"No. Now remember! Smashers together!!" Master Hand pumped his fist.

"Smashers! Together!!"

* * *

**Ty: Help, I need 3****rd**** party suggestions! _**


End file.
